Cabin Insanity
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: With the rain pouring down outside with no intention of stopping the bladebreakers are stuck inside their cabin. Watch as insanity takes hold and molds them to its will. Oneshot No pairings.


_Wow im uploading twice in one day, i only just wrote this like an hour, hour and a half ago (shrugs) i guess its all the milo i was consuming earlier when i woke up cos i was freezing even though its summer here._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade how many times are you people gunna make me say it and rip my heart out in the process?

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to _Lamanth _who told me to turn my dream into a fic, yes people this is based off a dream i had a couple nights ago. She also keeps my heart in a jar underneath her bed. :D

_What are you still doing here? Go forth and read my beautiful duckies_

* * *

Rain splished and sploshed noisily on the roof of the large wooden cabin situated somewhere deep in the middle of a forest. Leaving everyone who were inside stranded. Stuck with only each others company. Until the rain stopped. It could be awhile.

Kai's right eye twitched vehemently as he leaned against the wall furthest away from everyone. Tyson ran across the length of the cabin carefully cradling the large chocolate cake to him, while Daichi ran after him. "Come on Tyson please" Daichi begged as he trailed Tyson. "No Daichi, just go away."

"Oh come on Ty, just one little battle thats all im asking. Or are you too chicken to fight me?" Tyson growled at Daichi as his grip tightened on his chocolate cake. "I know what you really want Daichi and your not getting any of it." Daichi frowned in puzzlement. "What?"

Hilary sighed as she came out of the kitchen, "Tyson," she screached. "Just battle him its not like its going to kill you to do so." It was then that she spotted the chocolate cake in Tyson's grasp. "What if someone else would like a piece of chocolate cake Tyson? You can't just eat it all yourself, dont be so selfish"

Tyson stupidly ignored Hilary, and continued on another lap of the cabin in hopes of loosing Daichi off his tail but since it was still raining and Hilary had forbidden anyone to step foot outside that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Tyson moved past two girls huddled in the furthest corner from Kai whispering intently. A blonde giggled softly, "yuss and then when we have all of our supplies including the dynamite, which for all safety purposes including any and all of my body parts you should handle. Then we can come back here and blow this cursed cabin to kindling."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "why are we blowing up the cabin?" The blonde sighed, "because it has torturously trapped us all in here together... And we are not blaming the weather" She added quickly. "No, Hilary's the one who trapped us all in here together" An evil smirk appeared on the blondes face. "Well then maybe she's the one we should be blowing up, before we blow up the world and migrate to Venus."

The brunette appeared confused. "Wait hang on, I thought we were taking over the world?" The blonde gave her a duh look. "Yes we are, right before we blow it up. Or maybe its after we blow it up. Hmm?"

Tala stood on the opposite side of the cabin to Kai, he had been descretly listning in on the two girls conversation but his brain almost exploded at the mumbo jumbo coming from their mouths. He looked right and then left before crossing to the other side and even then with looking he was almost run over by a great big truck that looked like Tyson.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against the wall next to a statue resembling Kai, he looked wearily at the statue hoping it would move and yet praying that it would not. As if the statue could read his thought the head moved and gave him a withering stare.

Yelping Tala moved away from the moving statue as fast as he could along the wall until he reached a corner and could go no further. There was no way in all that was white in Russia that he was going to attempt to cross the cabin again.

Max sat on the floor indian style leaning against a bed post watching the spectacle through widened slightly glassy eyes. His raucous high pitched laughter rang out inside the cabin bouncing around the walls echoing slightly as it danced its way back to its owner.

With a very vicious snort Max rolled over onto the floor and clutched his puku as tremors of laughter wracked his small frame. Rolling onto his back he kicked his legs in the air and moved them about as his laughter took on a more breathy weeze as he tried to suck in the oxygen his body needed.

As Max continued to laugh and roll about Kai rubbed his temples and glowered about the room, he vowed that when all this madness was over he would kill all and every person involved in giving Max even an ounce of sugar. And it would be slow and painful. Very very extremely painful. A malicous glint and sadistic smirk crawled onto his face.

And all the while all of this was happening Rei was happily sitting on his bed listning to his music on full volume on his ipod and tapping his feet and head away to the beats pounding into his ears, as he tried to while away the day while the rain pounded heavily outside.

He was as content as a cat with a bowl of milk and ball of yarn.

* * *

_(giggles) otay well there you have it that was basically my dream although not in so much detail but i added more detail to make it a little more interesting then one paragraph (grins)_

_Otay well go off and review my duckies im off to find more milo._

Oh and for those of you who do not know what 'Puku' means it is the Maori word for stomach and as i live in New Zealand Maori is one of the languages here, not that i actually know it that well just a few words here and there 

_Phoenix_


End file.
